


The hero in red and blue

by Damx



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Domestic Avengers, Fighting, Guilt, Happy Ending, Homelessness, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter Parker is Spider Man, Slow Burn, Tony Feels, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Tony Stark is Iron Man, hidden identity, slight AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-25 06:00:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21811204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Damx/pseuds/Damx
Summary: Peter Parker finds Tony Stark looking very unwell mid-battle against Steve and Bucky.What happens next is up to Tony.or the fic where Peter saves his hero and in return becomes one.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Comments: 6
Kudos: 68





	The hero in red and blue

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written in a while due to writer's block and personal commitments but I hope this fic will be a fresh start and I can get into it again.

Peter was swinging around New York waiting to find someone in need so he could be of use. After a pretty tame afternoon of nothing but stopping petty thieves and helping old Ladys cross the street Peter decided it was time to stop and have some dinner he lowered himself gently onto the sidewalk next to his favorite hot dog vendor, he had saved his life last year and ever since then he always gave Spiderman a free hotdog which was very useful in his current financial status. 

“Arturo, how has your day been!” Peter greeted the man happily.

“Very good actually, Vanessa just called and she has got the scholarship she wanted!” Arturo smiled happily.

“So what can I get for you, the usual “ Arturo asked.

Peter simply nodded and reached for his wallet but Arturo tutted reminding him of their arrangement. Peter couldn't contain his enthusiasm as he was handed a big hot dog loaded with his favorite sauces. 

“Thank you so much, Arturo.” Peter smiled

“Anytime my friend” Arturo replied waving as Peter began his ascent of the building careful not to spill his hot dog.

Peter sat on the edge of a rooftop dangling his feet over the edge and eating his hot dop with the bottom of his masked pulled up. It was the first time in ages he had actually felt kind of happy, it was nice. Just as Peter finished his hotdog his Spider senses flared.

  
“No rest for Spiderman” Peter mumbled to himself as he pulled down the bottom of his mask.

He launched himself off the edge of the build swinging along as fast as he could, heading towards the unknown danger. The closer Peter got to the victim the more intense his senses got, the threat was obviously imminent but he couldn't help but be surprised as he reached the area it appeared to be an abandoned floor on Stark Tower. Peter didn't think twice as he deduced what floor his target was on as swung full force through the window.

The window shattered and he kicked two men on his way in both of which were really startled. Quickly Peter regained his composure and looked around the room to see the one and only Iron man. Peter rushed over to Iron Man and knelt down near his side, his breathing was ragged and his heartbeat was labored, Peter could tell he was close to death.

“Sir, Sir can you hear me! Are you alright sir?!” Peter asked desperately all he got in return was a shaky nod.

Peter looked around the room and the two figures he had knocked down earlier were now starting to regain their composure and get over the shock and were beginning to stand. Peter identified one of the men as the great Captain America, however, he wasn't able to see the other man clearly enough to tell who he was. Peter looked around the room again searching for the man who had done this to Mr. Stark however when no obvious answer posed itself he decided to ask the man himself.

“Who’s attacking you, sir?” Peter asked quietly

Mr. Stark lifted a single finger and pointed at the direction of Captain America and his friend. Peter looked back towards Iron Man, his brow wrinkled in confusion.

“Steve and Bucky, “ Mr. Stark confirmed, “ I don't need you to take them out but please try to buy me some time while my suit heals me” Stark finished shakily.

Peter stood up from where he was kneeling beside Iron Man and walked towards the other two men confidently. His mind was running at a million miles an hour but one objective became clear, protect Tony Stark at all costs, the next thing Peter knew he was running along the concrete towards them. 

The man he didn't know was the one who reached him first, judging on what Tony had said he guessed that this man was Bucky. It was obvious the man was strong even from where Peter was standing he could see the man had abs. Bucky swung a metal arm at Peter who dodged it quickly and shoved Bucky hard into one of the concrete pillars lining the room. Bucky let out a groan as he slumped against the pillar, Peter justified himself as he only used his strength partially and a punch would have hurt the man so much more. 

Peter gulped as Captain America ran towards him, fury clear in his eyes. If someone had told Peter a few years ago that he would be fighting against Captain America there is no way he would have believed them, yet here he is now unsure of how he even ended up in this position in the first place. Peter was so lost in his thought that steves first punch to his chest caught him off guard, the force of which he was hit sent Peter skidding across the floor. 

Peter was quick to push himself to his feet, promptly ignoring the aching pain from where he was hit and charged towards Captain America with this time focused. Peter got in the first punch this time, he still had to restrain himself, not wanting to seriously injure the super-soldier. If Steve was shocked by Peter's strength he didn't show it much as he was quick to punch back but Peter caught his hand. Peter paused for a second before letting go of Steve's fist and instead punching him in the chest. The two traded punch for punch pretty evenly until Peter had had enough, he shot a web that pulled Steve's feet out from underneath him.

Steve fell to the floor with a startled yelp and a thug, his shield dropping out of his hand and skidding along the floor towards Peter. Peter stood on the shield stopping it then looked back to Mr. Stark who was staring at him. Peter smiled and kicked the shield across the floor towards him. 

The small victory was short-lived though as Bucky was once again up on his feet and swinging. Thanks to his spider senses Peter easily avoided the punches and then caught Bucky's metal fist in his hand. The man looked surprised that Peter had caught his punch but Peter was just marveling at how cool his metal arm was. Suddenly, Peter realized what he was meant to be doing again and used his strength to flip the other man using his arm so he landed flat on his back with a splutter. Peter quickly webbed his arms and feet to the floor determined to get this over with quickly. 

As Peter looked back over to Steve he was on his knees just starting to stand up, Peter cocked his head in both amusement and surprise, he hadn't realized Steve had actually been that affected by his easy punches. Peter squared up stomping his foot impatiently to taught Steve, that made him get up much quicker. Steves punches came a lot quicker than Peter expected this time making them hard to dodge and a few landed. Peter managed to grab one of Steve's fists and twisted it steve let out a strangled cry, Peter took the opportunity and lack of a shield to punch him hard in the stomach knocking the air out of him. Then all it took was a simple pathetic push to knock steve down again, Peter quickly did the same as he did to Bucky securing steves arms and legs.

Peter turned around and walked towards Iron Man who was now standing holding Captain America's shield. Peter couldn't tell if the man was still out of shock, pain or just indifference but he walked right up to him regardless. 

“You're looking better,” Peter said uneasily at first, “um the substance I used to secure them will dissolve in six hours or you can use a powerful knife if you want to cut them out sooner. I trust you've got it covered from here?” Peter asked.

The man facing him stood early still and only acknowledged what he had said with a slow nod, he seemed a bit unsure, well as unsure you can look from just a nod. Peter turned and walked towards the broken window when a voice behind him stopped him in his tracks and made him turn around

“You don't want anything, you're just gonna leave?” Mr. Stark asked his tone just confused.

It was Peter's turn to nod now and scratch the back of his neck awkwardly like he always does.

  
“Yeah, duty calls you know.” He replied chuckling unsurely.

“Thank you,” Mr. Stark said so quietly that Peter wasn't sure if he would have been able to hear it if it wasn't for his super hearing. 

With that Peter ran and leaped out the broken window and swang away into the distance like nothing big had happened.

Tony looked around the scene left behind him still in shock at the turn of events. Unable to resist himself he walked over to Steve and loomed over him, 

“Not so big now huh?” Tony said his voice devoid of emotions. 

Steve, being the man he was, didn't even answer just simply glared at Tony with one of the coldest looks he's ever seen. Tony walked away towards the elevator positive that if he didn't lie down and get some rest right now he would pass out.

“Friday darling, you know who to contact to take care of these two.” 

“Yes boss”   
  


The elevator opened and Tony stepped in, Friday knew exactly where he had to go as she took him to the penthouse. Tony stumbled through the door and into his bedroom,

  
“You’re a babe Fri” Tony mumbled as he flopped onto his comfortable mattress and fell asleep straight away.

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah that's the first chapter let me know what you think  
> I think I'm gonna try this fic update twice a week.  
> This fic will be a slow build-up until things take off.  
> I appreciate any constructive criticism and any ideas for the future of this fic.  
> Thank you for reading :)


End file.
